


Conductor

by lferion



Category: Fantasia (1940)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Music, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Who conducts the Song?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dussek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dussek/gifts), [Fells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fells/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects.

* * *

There is a conductor for the Song, the music that gives life to everything, and all are aware that there is _something_, but not what. Not who. Mostly they neither wonder nor care, the dancing mushrooms and flying horses, the hippos and dinosaurs and glowing, golden lights. They are, and they know their parts in the great symphony of their existence. But sometimes, at the edges, in the moments between the notes, doubt creeps in. What if the music stops? What is under the rocks that pushes them up, that fills the fountains. Are we all under the Chernabog's direction?


End file.
